<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want to ride my Dragon by Olivia_DE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542039">I want to ride my Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE'>Olivia_DE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alyssa want to ride her dragon, Baelon is a god in bed, Baelyssa smut, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, He loves pleasing Alyssa, Incest, Loud Sex, Marriage Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pleasure sounds heard all the way to Duskendale, Riding, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, love sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The famous wedding of Alyssa and Baelon Targaryen.</p><p> </p><p>Written for my friend on Twitter!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Targaryen/Baelon "The Brave" Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want to ride my Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjksgcf/gifts">jjksgcf</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baelon watched from afar as his sister-wife talked with their mother. He still couldn't believe it that he could call her his wife. It was just like a dream came true, and soon, he will seal their marriage. Something he was looking forward too, but couldn't help and be worried about. He heard the maids as they talked about their first times, and he even got his obnoxious little brother to find him something on the topic. He had a talk with his father, but the two mostly talked about their future children, and each time Baelon tried, the man would change the subject and eventually Baelon just gave up. He still wanted to talk to his mother, at least to get a few words out of her, but during the whole day, he had to either get his younger sister to calm down, get Vaegon into his clothes and remind him to be appropriate during the whole wedding. It was chaotic, his siblings were either trying to get into trouble, prank the lords or just sneak off,</p><p>"It's time for the bedding!" Baelon heard as one of the drunken lords shouted it. His heart dropped as the ring of ladies circled him.</p><p>Seeing Alyssa, his stomach twisted, wanting to burst out of him. She was gorgeous in her deep red, almost burgundy colored dress, the purple ribbon that was carefully braided into her hair made her mismatched eye stand out even more, and Baelon felt a sudden rush of warmness in his body. His sister's eyes were piercing, and if it hadn't been for their mother, he might have just ravished her right here. But alas, he had to wait until the lords took her to their chambers.</p><p>Ignoring the lustful looks the young ladies gave him, Baelon tried to find his beautiful Alyssa in the crowd of faces, trying to see where the ring of men took her. It was useless, as they had taken her to their chambers on a different route. Knowing that she will arrive first, Baelon tried to speed things up by untying his tunic, but the ladies were interested in his body, not to get his clothes off of him. All he could do was to walk slowly to their shared chambers, trying not to slap away the hands that grabbed at him from all directions and hope that his sister-wife was ready for him, and wouldn't laugh at him.</p><p>Reaching the hallway their chamber was on, Baelon felt as his chest tightened. Only a few steps and he would be at their door, a few steps and he would face Alyssa in all her glory. It wouldn't be the first time he would see her beautiful naked form, but it would be the first time he was expected to lay with her. He could only hope that she would enjoy his attempts at making her feel pleasure. He wasn't a green boy anymore, he was knighted two years ago, but even the thought of Alyssa made his heart skip a few beats. He only dared to imagine her curves and face when he was alone in his room at night. He would muffle his moans as he thought about her and would dispose of the sheets in some way. His mind would be damned if anyone else found out about it.</p><p>The ladies left him alone as they stopped in front of the door, Baelon hearing nothing else but his own blood as it rushed inside of him.</p><p>His cock twitched, as the images of his wife’s naked body pushed against him, his dear love calling his name and making sweet love with him.</p><p>Gulping, the Spring Prince turned the doorknob, pushing the door open. Was it always this heavy? Did he open the right door? This was the one Alyssa had gone behind, but what if she hid away? What if she found a way out, what if she didn't want to marry him?</p><p>He stepped inside, his eyes moving around the room, trying to find Alyssa. The door closed, and Baelon felt cold hands against his back.</p><p>"What took you so long my dear husband?" Alyssa's voice was like fire against his skin. She hit his ear, licking it afterward and stroked his back as she moved forward. “I was thinking that you escaped somehow, or that I should pleasure myself until you arrive.”</p><p>She was now facing him, and the prince had to bit his lip to muffle a groan. His wife’s hand was pressed against his crotch, and she pushed herself against him, her breast touching his chest.</p><p>“Alyssa!” The prince moaned, his hands wrapping around her waist, his lips moving forward, kissing her for the first without the prying eyes around.</p><p>The princess smiled into their kiss, slowly moving the two of them backward until her legs hit the frame of the bed. Turning them around, Alyssa pushed her husband into the bed, Baelon watching her moves mesmerized.</p><p>He wanted to fuck her against the wall.</p><p>Moving up on the bed, the Spring Prince watched his wife, as she slowly removed her smallclothes, torturously calmly turning around, and kicking the white fabric to the side. Baelon’s breath hitched as Alyssa was now facing him, smirking at him as crawled over the bed, her eyes wandering over his body.</p><p>She was a predator, and he was her prey.</p><p>The princess reached his stiff cock, her palm pressing against the fabric that still covered it. Her smirk returned. “I think you are a bit overdressed for this night lēkia.” She purred before her hands grabbed his braises and pulled them down, revealing his cock.</p><p>Baelon’s breath hitched as his wife wrapped her lips around his cock, sucking on it, sending shivers down his spine. The Spring Prince almost closed his eyes, moaning as his sister licked his cock and trying to push himself up. He felt Alyssa’s fingers as they traced the sides of his cock and moving slowly down.</p><p>Alyssa glanced up at her husband, feeling wet between her legs when she saw Baelon’s face. The Spring Prince was enjoying himself, much to her joy. Judging from his fast breathing, he was ready to release his seed.</p><p>“Oh, gods! Alyssa!” The prince yelled, making Alyssa smirk. To her surprise, her husband reached for her head, lifting her chin up and pulling her towards him. “I’ll pleasure you now.” She heard as Baelon’s whispered into her ear, his voice low and hoarse.</p><p>Baelon turned them around, grunting when his cock came in contact with the sheets, but laid Alyssa down to her back, stroking her legs and moving his hands upward on her body. Alyssa slightly trembled when she felt her husband’s warm breath on her breasts, Baelon looking deeply into her eyes before he leaned forward, and started licking her nipples. His hands moved around, one gently rolling her left nipples around, the other moving down, circling around her abdomen until it reached her ladyparts.</p><p>“Baelon!” Alyssa sighed into the night, her hand grabbing the prince’s hair, not wanting him to let go of her breasts just yet. The other moved up, holding onto the sheets, almost ripping them.</p><p>Feeling Baelon’s fingers as they torturously moved on the upper part of her cunt, her husband’s thumb stayed on the small circle, moving around. Alyssa arched her back, her legs parting, hugging Baelon’s torso, wanting him inside of her now. But her husband had other ideas it seemed like, as he pushed a finger inside of her, his mouth moving up to her neck, sucking and licking it. He will leave a mark for tomorrow, for everyone to see that they belonged together.</p><p>Alyssa felt as Baelon pushed another finger into her, yet his thumb stayed on that small circle, pressing down on it and stroking it, his tongue trailing up and down, his hand that wasn’t inside of her massaging her breast. She grabbed Baelon’s hair, her left hand holding onto the prince’s shoulder, her fingernails digging into his flesh.</p><p>Baelon moaned, and Alyssa closed her eyes as another finger entered her, the three digits moving around. Her back arched, her hardened nipples pressing to Baelon’s skin.</p><p>It felt like he was on fire. They were both burning with passion.</p><p>Baelon pulled away, Alyssa’s hand following as her husband’s head moved down to her cunt, his fingers still moving inside of her. Baelon reached the part where his thumb was, and pulling it away, he replaced it with his mouth.</p><p>“Baelon!” She didn’t care who heard her. Let the guests hear them, let the ladies that wanted her brother know that he was hers, and the lords to know that she was more than pleased with him.</p><p>The Spring Prince moved his mouth again, his tongue licking its way to her hole. Pulling his fingers out, Alyssa felt empty, until she felt her brother’s tongue inside of her. A scream tore from her lips, her back arching, almost breaking in half.</p><p>“Baelon!” She moaned, feeling hotness in her abdomen. “Baelon, I want you! Now!” She cried out, the two locking eyes for a moment.</p><p>Seeing the want in her prince’s eyes, Alyssa whimpered when the prince’s tongue left her cunt, Baelon climbing over her, his face stopping from hers by mere inches.</p><p>“My beautiful Alyssa…” The prince whispered, Alyssa claiming his lips with hers.</p><p>“Jaelan naejot kipagon ñuha zaldrīzes!”</p><p>Baelon would have blushed, had it not been for his deep desire to pleasure Alyssa until she couldn’t moan his name anymore. Letting her sister flip them around, Alyssa grabbed his cock with both hands, looking into his eyes. Helping her to position it under her cunt, Baelon held her arms tightly, the two lowering Alyssa together until the head of his cock disappeared in her.</p><p>Alyssa cried out, Baelon forcing himself to stop from thrusting into her when the warmness hit his cock. Biting his lip, he leaned forward, kissing his wife’s neck, nibbling on it, his hands stroking her back, his finger trailing down on her spine. He will wait, years if he has to.</p><p>“Ñuha nēdenka mandia, tell me when you are ready.” Alyssa heard his husband mumbled into her skin.</p><p>Trying to lower herself, she felt the pain, but focusing on Baelon, his hands and fingers that roamed around her body, she ignored it, until she felt that Baelon was fully inside of her.</p><p>“Ñuha zaldrīzes, ivestragī's sōvegon hēnkirī.” She breathed into his face, Baelon kissing her, his tongue licking her lips, Alyssa’s own tongue joining and the two dancing around, exploring the other’s mouth.</p><p>Baelon moved slowly, not wanting to hurt Alyssa. Thrusting carefully and little inside, his hands cupped the princess’ face, his right moving to her breasts, stroking them until he felt that the pink bud wasn’t hard again.</p><p>Alyssa moved her hips, meeting with Baelon’s thrusts when he lifted his hips. Her own hands moved, one holding Baelon’s hair, gripping it hard, pulling on it.</p><p>She wanted more. More of him, she wanted them to feel every inch of his body on her.</p><p>Her left hand found Baelon’s chest, moving until she reached his nipples. Her finger touched it, Baelon moaning into her mouth. She pressed on it, biting Baelon’s lower lip, throwing her head back when Baelon hit a spot inside of her.</p><p>“Konīr! Ñuha zaldrīzes paktot konīr!”</p><p>Baelon smirked into her neck, buckling his hips again, hitting the same spot over and over again. He felt the hotness in his stomach and felt as Alyssa clenched around his cock.</p><p>“Together!” He breathed, hoping his wife heard him.</p><p>Alyssa kissed him, letting go of his lips when they both released. Baelon inside of her, and Alyssa onto his cock.</p><p>The Targaryens looked deep into the other’s eyes, Baelon letting them fall back to the soft bed, pulling out of his sister. Trying to catch their breaths, Baelon stroked Alyssa’s hair, his eyes never leaving his wife.</p><p>Alyssa opened her mismatched eyes, a smile forming on her lips.</p><p>“I think everyone heard us, ñuha gevie Alyssa.” Baelon chuckled, pressing their noses together, like when they were children.</p><p>Alyssa giggled, her hand caressing his cheek. “Let them know what a great prince you are.” Winking at her husband, Alyssa snuggled closer, placing her nose into the crook of Baelon’s neck. “I think they might want to hear another one soon.”</p><p>Baelon felt the smile on her lips forming, smirking to himself already. “Whenever you are ready.” Kissing her full lips, Baelon pulled Alyssa into a tight hug, not wanting to let her go.</p>
<hr/><p>“You know brother, I’m happy that your wedding night was so great.” Aemon told Baelon when the prince finally left the bedding chambers, leaving a still sleeping Alyssa behind to bring them food. “But for the love of the gods, please tone it down a little!”</p><p>“Were we that loud?” While he knew that Alyssa was most likely not going to talk and walk for a while, it couldn’t have been that bad.</p><p>“Loud? Loud?! Everyone heard Alyssa’s pleasure all the way to Duskendale!”</p><p>Baelon blushed, grabbing two plates of food and a bottle of wine, and the Spring Prince disappeared behind his bedchambers' door, continuing to pleasure his wife.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>